Boldogság nyomában
by 88stargirl88
Summary: House rájön a valódi érzéseire


House az irodájában ült és a laptopját nézte meredten. Két napja újra és újra megnyitotta azt a levelet, amit volt kollégájától, Allison Camerontól kapott. Azt írta hogy pénteken indul a gépe, és hogy mennyire rosszul esett neki Greg hideg búcsúja… Csupa Cameronra jellemző mondat, mégis mindegy egyes szó hideg tőrként fúródott House szívébe. Ez szokatlan volt neki, hasonlóan a lelkiismeret furdaláshoz is, amit érzett. _„Elment. _– gondolta – _„Elment, és még arra sem méltattam, hogy kezet fogjak vele… annyiszor próbált közeledni, és őt is eltaszítottam magamtól, ahogy mindenkit, aki kedves próbált lenni velem. _Nem akart tovább egyedül maradni a gondolataival, ezért úgy döntött hogy inkább átmegy Wilsonhoz. De alig tudott ráállni a lábára, annyira fájt neki. Napok óta csak erősödött a fájdalom, de House igyekezett nem törődni vele, illetve az összes létező dugi -Vicodint felkutatta. _„Már úgy is fogytán van, íratok fel Wilsonnal"_- és ezzel az ötlettel be is vonult kollégája irodájába.

- Szia Jimmy, elfogytak a Vicodinjaim, írhatnál fel pár dobozzal. És mivel most az

ambulancián kéne lennem, ezért ráérek hogy meghallgassam a véget nem érő szónoklatodat.

- House, két hete írtam fel neked gyógyszert. Ha ennyire fáj a lábad, nézzél magadba, mindig akkor erősödik meg a fájdalom, amikor el akarod nyomni az érzéseidet.

- Neked nem onkológusnak kéne lenned, hanem pszichológusnak.

- Egyébként most kaptam levelet Camerontól, te nem kaptál?

- De….

- Nagyon kedves volt, megírta, hogy mennyire szeretett itt dolgozni és hogy milyen jó barátokat szerzett itt a kórházban. Addig marad még a városban, amíg elintézi a válását.

- Elválnak? Azt hittem, hogy Mr. Szöszi pár nap múlva sírva fogja visszaimádkozni magát Cameron kegyeibe.

- Neked is sokat jelentett House! És tudom, hogy most nagyon hiányzik neked. Látszik rajtad.

Mondd meg neki hogy ne menjen el!

- Úgyse használna. Megírta hogy már megvette a repjegyet.

- Azért menj el hozzá House. És addig ne gyere vissza, amíg nem tisztáztál vele mindent.

House szó nélkül felállt és kiviharzott az irodából. _„Majd pont Wilson fogja tudni hogy nekem mi bajom van. Csak egy kis Vicodin kell, semmi más." _ Előszedte a Lupus könyvet, és kiszedte a vésztartalék Vicodint. _„Ez holnapig elég lesz, addigra Wilson meggondolja magát."_ De hiába minden, House csak lézengett aznap a kórházban. Cuddy hozott nekik egy új esetet, de hamar kiosztotta a munkát a beosztottjainak. Úgy döntött, hogy hazamegy, mielőtt még visszaérnének az eredményekkel. Felpattant a kedvenc motorjára, és nekivágott a városnak. Közel egy órás motorozás után végül nem a saját lakásánál, hanem egy csinos kis háznál kötött ki. Mire leszállt a motorról, megérett benne az elhatározás, hogy beszél Cameronnal. Hogy miről azt maga se tudta, de nem akart ez egyszer az eszére hallgatni, mert akkor rögtön hazaviharzott volna. Odasétált az ajtóhoz és egy hangos sóhaj kíséretében bekopogott. Hamarosan ajtót is nyitott a nő, akit már két napja látni akart.

- Helló House, megkaptad a levelem?

- Igen. És azt akarom neked mondani hogy ostobaság amit csinálsz. Felmondasz azon a helyen, ahol elkezdted építeni a karriered, otthagyod a barátaidat, a kollégáidat….

- Ugyan már Greg, nem kell a hegyi beszéd. Akkor is semmibe vettél, amikor ott voltam. Akkor még szerettelek, de most már csak a rideg ex-főnök vagy számomra, semmi más.

- Allison…

- Nem, most az egyszer figyelj rám: nem azért kellettél mert nyomorék vagy. Nem megmenteni akartalak. De tény, hogy velem boldogabb lettél volna…. Most már mindegy. Hagyj békén House, még néhány nap és indul a gépem.

- Szükségem van Rád.

- Sajnálom. - És ezzel Cameron becsapta az ajtót House orra előtt.

Nem tudta, hogy keveredett haza. Akkor tisztultak ki egy kissé a gondolatai, amikor belépett a lakásba és felkapcsolta a lámpát. Minden a helyén volt, ő mégsem érezte jól magát. Levetette magát a kanapéra, maga elé vett egy nagy üveg whiskey-t, és nyugtalan álomba itta magát. Azt álmodta hogy már nagyon öreg, és egyedül él a kis lakásában. A telefonon állt a por, valószínű hogy már régóta nem kereste senki. És ő csak ült a szobában, és percről percre öregebb lett.

Teljesen vizesen ébredt House, és csak akkor nyugodott meg, amikor belenézve a tükörbe látta, hogy mégsem igaz az álma. Maga elé vette a laptopját, és most ő írt Cameronnak: _„Kedves Allison! Tudom, hogy már nem akarsz látni, de valamit tudnod kell: eddig magamba zárkóztam és azt szajkóztam, hogy nincs szükségem senkire. De amikor elém álltál, és azt mondtad hogy elmész, rájöttem hogy kit veszítek el. Rossz belegondolni, hogy ezentúl nem látlak minden nap, és nem lesz aki törődjön igazán velem. Régen utáltam, de most már azt kívánom, hogy bárcsak visszaforgathatnám az időt. Hat évbe tellett, hogy rájöjjek, kit is szeretek igazán. Szeretlek Allison."_

Gyorsan elküldte az e-mailt, mielőtt meggondolná magát.

Másnap szakadt az eső, így dokink még morcosabb hangulatban indult dolgozni. Valahogy mégis nagyobb erővel vetette bele magát a munkába, sőt csapatát is alaposabb munkára ösztönözte. Még Cuddy kérésének is eleget tett délután, mivel részt vett az ambuláns rendelésen. És most még nem is kért cserébe semmit. Észrevette, ha ennyire koncentrál a munkájára, akkor nem kell a fájdalmas dolgokon rágódnia. Késő este tért haza, a ruháiból csorgott a víz, mivel még mindig tombolt a vihar. Mire megszárítkozott, erős kopogást hallott az ajtó felől. _„Ki lehet az?" _– gondolta – _„Wilson ritkán ugrik át ilyen ítéletidőben, még akkor se, ha baromi jó meccs megy a tévében." _De az ajtóban nem Wilsont látta, de még csak nem is Cuddyt, hanem a csuromvizes, mégis boldog Cameront.

- Allison…hát te mit keresel itt?

- Greg, igaz ez??? – és meglobogtatta a kezében tartott, ázott papírlapot. – Igazat írtál?

- Igen. Úgy akarok élni ahogy a többi ember. És veled.

- El se hiszem, hogy ezt tényleg tőled hallom.

És megölelte House-t. Kicsit félt, hogy ez egy újabb tréfa, de amikor Greg is magához szorította, akkor már tudta, hogy minden rendben lesz.

- Szeretlek Cam…

- Én is téged.

House napok óta először elmosolyodott, és boldogan megcsókolta a lányt.


End file.
